Currently available network technologies include a variety of different networks, such as local area networks (LANs), wide area networks (WANs), and wireless networks. In order to gain access to some networks or to some network services, subscriber devices must often undergo authentication processes, authorization processes, identification processes, and/or one or more other types of network-based processes. While such processes may provide some benefits to a network (e.g., network security), such processes may also jeopardize the reliability of a network. For instance, when a network device that is critical to authenticating subscriber devices suddenly becomes overloaded, fails, or otherwise ceases to operate adequately, many or all of the subscriber in that network may be excluded from obtaining network services even though all of the other systems and devices in the network are operating properly.